Autonomous Robotic-WHAT?
by SkepticalNoisemaker
Summary: (A reboot of our story on wattpad) What happens when you take two senior girls in high school and throw them into the middle of a alien war? Haze Sintina and Iris Byrant never believed they'd end up in such a situation through their entire lives, but when strange occurrences of hot sports cars and low flying planes begin happening in their small town. They end up in a mess.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello fellow writers and readers, this is our new account. Isn't it wonderful!? We just wanted to make sure peoples know that this is a reboot of our other story on wattpad. Which is still up if you want to read it. user/DawnOfThePrimes

We're still writing our our account but this is our shared account for fanfiction! Yay Fanfiction! Im just so happy we finally got this up. (A day late mind us, but whatever)

Enjoy!

* * *

To say that this day was going by slowly would be an understatement. Why is it that at the end of the period, time seemed to slow down immensely? Two girls sat in science, trying so hard not to drop off and die for fear of getting an F that day. The black-haired girl, who went by the name of Iris, sat back and tapped her pencil on the desk in a rhythm. It was annoying but, hey, who cares. Half the people were asleep anyway and it wasn't like the teacher would get off facebook long enough to stop her. A row in front of Iris was a aqua-haired girl, Haze as she was known. Her head on the desk, she would have most likely gone to sleep already had it not had been for her friend behind her constantly nudging her to get up. By the time the bell rang at the end of the period, the whole class was so out of it the teacher had to yell at them to get out of the classroom. The two girls, quickly gathered their stuff and headed out the door. Taking the shortest way to their lockers, avoiding the odd glances they gathered as they walked down the hall. Haze hugged her books to her chest, glaring straight ahead.

"Iris, they're never going to stop are they? We're seniors and they still stare at us like freaks." Iris shrugged, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "We're never going to change, why should they?" "Yeah well you would think they would be used to it by now...or better yet would get the fuck over it." Haze snapped, finding her locker and attempting to unlock it. At her third attempt, Iris laughed and took over for her.

"Oh Haze. Still not able-d enough to unlock your own locker. What a shame." The girls didn't have to turn around to see who it was. Who else would it be, there's only one group that would constantly try and terrorize them. Haze looked at Iris with a roll of her eyes, Iris not seeming to to have heard her or maybe pretended not to. She just continued opening Haze's locker, then her own. The group lingered around the two girls as they collected their stuff and it wasn't until they were finished that the girl spoke again. "Are you deaf or something?" This sparked Haze up a little but she bit her lip and shouldered her bookbag, following after Iris. Who shoved past the group, trying not to make eye-contact. But the girl and her group persisted on pestering the two unlucky girls. "Iris you have a hole in your bag! Let me fix it for you?" The blond bully seemed to smirk evilly as she grabbed the bag, ripping the contents out onto the hall floor. Iris paused suddenly, not turning towards the girl but bending down to grab the things without a word. Haze on the other hand...

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" She yelled, turning with her fist clenched at her sides. The blond girl scoffed. "Well, obviously, I'm Roxanne. The cutest, baddest bitch in the school. And you're the loners. So you're lesser than me. SO... yeah." Haze almost face-palmed. Iris stood now, her book bag full again. "Haze, It's not worth it. Let's just go home." The aqua- haired girl growled, nodding harshly. "Fine... You're lucky this time, your majesty." There was venom in her voice as she turned and continued down the hall with Iris. The group stayed behind, snickering and gossiping about the two without a care. When they were far enough away, Haze attacked Iris with a barrage of questions. "Why didn't you anything back there! You don't just let people do that to you, Iris!" Haze whispered in a hurried manner. Iris sighed, rolling her eyes. "Haze, all my life I've had to fight. I know when to pick my fights. You can't always fight someone trying to get you annoyed. I'd rather let her tire herself and if she tries to come at me then we'll have a problem." Haze grumbled. The idea made sense but it just didn't seem right. "...Fine. But if she does that again, then I'm kicking her ass."

They fell silent as they walked outside. It was almost 4 o'clock, and the sun was making its decent. Cooling the autumn air. The parking-lot had begun to empty as the high school students rushed to be freed of the prison. Unfortunately for Haze and Iris, they failed to have a car. They used to have one, (provided by Haze's parents after they died) but it broke down and they have yet to come up with the money to fix it. So they were forced to walk 5 miles home everyday.

Haze grumbled, shifting her bag slightly for the hundredth time. 'This is a complete utter pain.' She thought, glancing at Iris. They looked at each other then turned back towards the sidewalk before them in silence. They made it half way, stopping at Haze's workplace, a Internet Cafe. They sat on the bench outside, resting for the shortest time. Then picked up the pace again, turning down a side road leading towards the wooded part of town. They could see their house from here, which sat nuzzled up in the woods, paid off and all theirs.

Suddenly a sports car drove past them on the street, hitting possibly a hundred miles per hour. The wind trail it left nearly knocked them off their feet. "What an idiot! I swear today is international baka day." Haze exclaimed, watching the silver corvette turn the corner and disappear. Iris snorted, brushing the dust off instantly. "Yeah, whatever. They'll get what's coming to them. Either it be a ticket or pole." "Karma, strikes again." Haze muttered in agreement. At the exact moment they said that, there was a loud screech and sound of metal clanging. "See what'd I say?" Iris said, a little cocky but worriedly. They both ran to the end of the street only getting a glimpse of something tall and silver retreating to the woods beside their house. "I don't see any smashed corvettes, Iris. You spoke a little too early this time." Haze snickered, tilting her head in the other girl's direction. But Iris didn't reply. She was too busy staring at the bright yellow and striped black camaro zoom down the road straight at them. It slowed down a little, not going as fast as the other car, pausing only slightly in front of the girls. The black tinted window rolled down on the passenger side, revealing a smiling blond guy. He leaned towards them slightly so they could see him staring up at them with big bright blue eyes. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but did you see where my friend went? We've seem to have lost communication."

The girls just stared at him. He blinked, smiling broader. "He was driving a silver corvette stingray... I thought I saw him drive this way?" Iris coughed, nodding. "Yeah yeah... He went that way. But we thought we heard him crash. Our house is right there, but- He's not here so I guess he kept going." Haze swallowed, nodded in agreement. "Though we thought we might of saw something go into the woods. Maybe he drove that way. Though he couldn't get far on wheels." The Blond guy chuckled lightly. "Thanks, and some advice; stay inside your house when you hear loud noises. It could be dangerous." The girls nodded, not mentioning that they weren't in their house in the first place. The guy drove away, taking the turn and going off into the woods. "Didn't I just say you wouldn't be able to go far through there?" Haze pointed out, putting a hand on her hip. "You did.. But hey.. I guess that's their problem. I'm sure he'll find his friend." Iris replied, shrugging and walking across the street to their house. Haze followed, glancing at the woods once but didn't think anymore of it.

The following week turned out to be the weirdest one they've ever had. They couldn't even walk the streets without at least seeing one sports car. Haze made a list of them by the end of the week, including the camaro and the silver corvette. It was like there was a car convention for rich people in town, but they didn't stop or pull in anywhere. They just did a drive by through town. Iris even saw that Blond guy at the game store, where she works. He came in, rented the newest release and left without a word. She was organizing the shelves in the back of the store at the time and didn't get the chance to say hi. He drove away quickly, judging by the engine roar and screech. It sounded like he was late for something. Haze crossed paths with a bright red ferrari 458 Italia, one pontiac solstice, and a bright sunshine yellow lambo. She never saw the drivers for them though, due to the dark tinted windows. But every time she saw one, it gave her this odd feeling. Iris agreed with her completely but they didn't talk much about it until one night.

It was friday again, and the girls decided to eat out for their hard work this week. They chatted as they walked down the sidewalk in the dark. Street light illuminated the path for them in their relatively safe town. Their goal was the local pizza hut in the middle of town. A plane overhead seemed to slow down above them as they walked but they didn't notice over their chatter. Not until the plane grew closer to the ground, causing the air around them to pick up and look up at the monster sized plane floating above them. "What the hell? That thing is way too low." Iris yelled over the loud roar of the engine. "Yeah! This is a fucking town, not a aircraft carrier." Something about how low the plane was, however, stopped them in their tracks. There was something wrong but neither of the girls could pin-point what it was. It wasn't unusual to see military planes go overhead, their town was close to a Military base after all. But none of them ever actually went into town and none ever went this low down. The next thing that happened, neither one could explain.

It sounded like metal on metal, very alien, not at all natural. The plane dropped down, making the girls scream out. Then it twisted and turned and clicked into place and standing in front of them was a huge, 30 ft, robot. Its red eyes stood out but what stood out the most was the glowing red cannon, pointed at them and humming to life. "WHAT THE FU-RUUUN!" Haze screamed, though she didn't have to say it twice. Both Iris and Haze were hauling ass down the streets, not having enough energy to scream. "Found da con!" A rather deep voice came from behind them but only when both the girls were safely hidden behind a large garbage can near an alley, did they look back. Another robot, a silver one , flipped over a building known as Goodwill and kicked the other robot in the face. The red-eyed robot shot at the silver bot, who skillfully dodged the shot. Silver brought out his own gun out, which was huge by the way, but before he could shoot, Red eyes grabbed him. "Little help guys!" There was a loud sound of a engine roaring as what looked like a GMC Topkick sped down the street before...transforming and tackling Red-eyes. It was yet ANOTHER robot, a black one. Both silver and Top-kick ripped Red-eyes apart, right as more and more cars came. They were the ones seen all around town, the sports cars. The girls gasped when they saw the yellow and black camaro ride up. It was all they could do before trying not hyperventilate from the seemingly sci-fi like scene they saw. "Holy...oh my gosh...oh my gosh." Haze gasped out between breaths, holding on to her friend for dear life. "Haze...we gotta go." Haze didn't want to move from their spot for fear the..things..might see them. But who's to say they don't already know they were there. "We'll just sneak down the alley, go behind all the buildings and get to the woods." Iris whispered the plan to her friend, who nodded only half listening because she was trying to calm her erratically beating heart. "Go.." They both snuck out from behind the garbage, hiding in the dark and trying to make their way down the alley without making a sound.

Obviously, they were doing it wrong

Top-kick flipped over the building into the alley in front of them, causing both to scream out and fall back onto their butts. "We got live ones!" It said, peering at them. Unlike red-eyes, this one had bright blue eyes which greatly contrasted the mean look on his robot face. They stared at him in shock, unsure about what to do next. "We need to-." The first silver bot came up behind them, pointing at the black top-kick with a gun lazy-like. "YO YOU SCARIN THEM, HIDES!" "_Would -ya- shut up?_" The yellow and black bot replied, smacking the silver one on the shoulder. The girls didn't know what to do, they were surrounded on all sides but huge robots. "Iris- think they're gonna kill us or use us as bait?" Haze whispered with humor in his voice. "Haze shut up. Its not the time for stupid comments.." Iris growled under her breath, slowly moving to her feet. The aqua haired girl followed, pressing her back up against Iris's so they could see from both sides. All of them gazed down at the girls with bright electric blue eyes, blinking every once in awhile. "W-what do you want with us?" Haze finally said, gathering her wit. If they were going to harm them, wouldn't they've done it by now? _"You saw us- fight em' like no tomorrow._" The yellow one replied, "_We gotta take youins in._" He spoke through his radio unlike the other two, causing both girls to turn and stare at him. "We mean no harm. We just want to explain ourselves before you go screaming evil giant alien robots to the world." The topkick, called Hides', suddenly said, making Haze jump back towards him. There was the sound of sirens in the background and the others on the street transformed, driving away quickly. The yellow and black one leaned forward on the girls' level. And then in a very deep terminator voice said _"I'll be back_." But Hides had other plans. He growled, stepping over the girls heavily. "Don't say anything about this night, we'll see you again." He transformed, and followed his friends. The girls nodded in agreement and took off down the alley like something was nipping at their heels.

* * *

Chapter 2 will be up soon!

We love reviews and all that Jazz.

Also I kinda feel like asking questions to you guys.

So here, who ever can answer this (without using google) gets a shoutout at the beginning of the next chapter.

_In the Bayformers universe, which autobot (in the DOM) says; "Whoa, we got us a little Mexican standoff!" _

We look forward to your reviews!

Signing off,

~SkepticalNoisemaker~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They didn't stop until they made it home, and even then they didn't hesitate to rip open the front door, lock it, cut off the lights and curl up on the couch together. Haze was the first to speak when they finally caught their breath. "S-so... Alien Robots eh?" She chuckled nervously, tugging her knees up to her chest. "Yeah. That's um... I think we hit our heads or something. This can't be real." Iris replied, breathing heavily and running a hand through her tangled up hair. "Maybe... Maybe the plane crashed near us and like created this crazy shit. But I'll admit- it's completely fucking rad." "Haze!" "WHAT..you have to admit it is." Iris shook her head, finally caught up in breath. She got up off the couch, pacing back and forth and mumbling to herself. Haze watched her with wide eyes, waiting for the black-haired girl to say something. "I mean..." she stopped, turning to look at her friend. "obviously we can't say anything about this." "Why not?" It was a stupid question but she had to ask. It's not like anyone would listen. "Well for one, they wouldn't believe us and think of us crazy but...more importantly...they told us not too. You hear him right...he said they'll see us again." Haze nodded, her eyes widening even more when the thought hit her. They were going to see those..things..those robots again. Who knows when they'll see them. Who knows what they'll do? "They said they had to take us in...'cause we saw everything." Haze pointed out. Iris stayed silent, contemplating what might happen that very next day. "I guess...we'll just have to see what happens. They didn't kill us this time so maybe..." she left the sentence hanging, not sure if what she was even right. They were quiet for a while, it was just blowing their minds that something like this would ever happen to some lousy humans like them. "Iris...how about..we just go to sleep. We'll deal with it in the morning..okay?" The suggestion sounded right and so with a nod, they both made their way up the stairs to their separate bedrooms. A brief goodnight, they went their separate ways.

That night was a restless one. Neither of them got much sleep that night and when they did, they're dreams were filled with the dark shadows of robots towering around them. Their bright blue eyes staring down at them, their face, however, still shrouded in darkness.

Needless to say, they were tired the next day.

Walking into school, they immediately drew the attention of Roxanne's group. The girls, yes even Haze, didn't even glance at them as they passed. The bully said something to them but they were too far away to hear it. They grabbed their books and shoved their book bags in their lockers, saying good day to each other as they parted for their classes. As yesterday the classes went on for forever, by lunch Haze and Iris darted out of their fourth period class to the cafeteria like track stars. They sat down, with their packed lunches, at the farthest table from the popular kids. Haze sighed, shoving a mouthful on pudding into her mouth. "Heya Irus." She mumbled through her food. Iris laughed, replying; "Hi, Haze." "What'd you learn in Mr. Clutz class today." "Nothing new, just a review of yesterdays lesson. What about Mrs. Gorden?" "Ugh, just how to sleep with my eyes open." They both laughed and finished their lunches. Both of them glanced at each other as they finished, almost as if they both were thinking the same thing. The same thing they've been thinking of all day. Those robots. What were they going to do? Could they keep a secret like this to themselves ...forever? Iris sighed, tapping gently on the table. "Haze? I don't think we'll stop thinking about 'them' until we die." Haze coughed, nodding slightly. "We might as well go find them. I mean they've been all over town this week. It can't be that har-" "Are you crazy?!" "What? What did I say?" " 'Let's willingly go find death!' Thats what you just said." "Mhmm. I mean why not? The more I think about them the more they seem harmless."

"Who seems harmless?" A perky voice said in Iris' ear. She jumped, turning to find one of freshmen nerds standing there. The girl smiled with braces shining in the light. Her glasses sat perfectly, and a doctor who shirt of the TARDIS that fit her perfectly. "I was wondering if you could help me with my art homework later, Haze?" She quickly asked, seeing she scared the two girls terribly. "Er yeah! Sure. Meet me after work, kay Melody?" The girl nodded, smiling as she walked away. " That was too close. They're not safe to talk about in public, Haze. This idea can wait until home." The aqua haired girl nodded, just as the bell rung. "See you sixth period!" She yelled, excitedly walking back to her cooking class. Iris did too, going to her math class.

The school day ended, leaving them both to go to work. They walked together because the game store and the restaurant was basically right next to each they parted ways, they couldn't help but turn towards the road to check for any sports cars. They assumed there wasn't any anywhere. So they went into their workplaces, beginning their shifts. But they neglected to look into the alley of the building across the street where a bright yellow lambo sat watching them.

Haze's POV

My four hour shift didn't end soon enough. So many customers decided that they wanted to pay her less than usual today. Which added on to her glum mood. Could this day get any worst? By the end of her shift she had about twenty-eight dollars, causing her to groaning in annoyance. At least there was more costumers than usual. I walked outside, pulling my jacket around me tighter as the wind blew. Melody smiled at the sight of me, waving eagerly. She hugged a small drawing pad to her chest with one arm, tempting my art addiction. "Hey Haze! I just have a few questions, thats all really." "Okay, shoot." "Um, well let me show you my project before I ask." She opened the pad half way, revealing a charcoal drawing of a beautiful sleek horse. I nearly flipped my hatch because it was so much better than anything I could ever do. But as the older student, I had to help my apprentice the art teacher assigned me. "That's fricking wonderful! What could you possibley ask me about that?" I replied, causing the younger girl to turn pink. "T-thanks. You told me to go realistic instead of cartoons, so I tried it. So is it? Is it realistic?" I scoffed at the girl's modesty. "Its more than realistic, its Leonardo Da Vinci reborned." She smiled like the Cheshire cat at my praise. "Yay! Um I wanted your opinion on the coloring? I want to make it natural colors." Hm... Natural eh? "You could go all the way with plant colors if you wanted. Like bark brown and green colors for the back ground. Then make the horse a bright white or make it blend with a lighter brown?" She nodded, writing it down on the back of her drawing pad. Suddenly a male voice came from behind us, causing us both to jerk in surprise. "Or you could go against your better judgement and make the horse rainbowed, and the background black. But maybe that's just me." He said, his voice sounded as if he was being completely honest and innocent. He smiled with bright white teeth, matching his bright spiked blond hair. He was dressed in mainly yellow, except for the shoes and pants. Which were silver and black. "Hiya, My name is Sunny." Melody peeked out from behind me with cautions eyes. His eyes were what threw me for a loop though. Bright blue and unnatural looking when the light hit them. Just like those robots. "Yes. But I'm sure our art teacher wouldn't like that. He's very picky." She mumbled to him. "Nice to meet you." I didn't say anything but just kept staring at him in suspicion. He smiled at Melody and bent down slightly to her and my level. "Then he's not a true artist. An artist sees and accepts every color with open arms. There should not be a restriction to an artist's potential. Especially yours." He glanced at her drawing and smiled even bigger. He seemed like he was flirting almost... gross. What a creep, hitting on a freshman like that. He jerked me from my thoughts, addressing me. "Your Haze Mi-" "Dont say my middle name, thank you. And yes I am. What do you want?" He glanced swiftly at Melody and swallowed. "My name is Sun Striker, and I was wondering if you and your friend, Iris Byrant, would like to attend a meeting at the Autobot ba- club?" I growled at him, what the hell is the autobot club? "We dont have the time, sorry." And at that moment Iris appeared down the street, waving at me rapidly with both arms. Jumping up and down and stuff. What the hell x2. "Well, if you reconsider. Just give this number a call." He then held out a business card, a very official business card at that, and I took it. Waving goodbye to both of them. Melody also started walking away, heading towards a small honda civic sitting on the corner of the street waiting for her. I shoved the stupid card into my jacket pocket trying to completely forget it. I got an uneasy feeling from that guy. Iris quickly grabbed me and started pushing me to the corner of a building near us, peeking down the alley. The silver corvette sat there, dark and mysterious. "What do we do? Your the one who wanted to do this." She whispered to me in a slurr, I shrugged and pulled away from her grip, approaching the beautiful stingray concept. She didn't follow closely but slowly came with me. My curiosity led me to touch the side of the hood, feeling the smooth, shiny, and warm (?) frame. It seemed to shiver under my touch, but I pretended it was my imagination as I continued down the side to the door handle. It opened on its own, showing me the sporty upholstery. I wided my eyes in awe and almost climbed in if it wasn't for Iris yelling at me. "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE? Why the hell would you get in someone elses car?!" I quickly backed up, shutting the door and walking back towards her. "Sorry... I was kinda in a trance. He's very handsome." "He?" "It looks like a he, man. Don't judge me." "I'm having troubles not judging you right now. I mean, what if it's that robot?"

"What if I am. Are you gonna sue me?" We immediately backed up and yelling in shock. "Aw, come on now~ I'm not going to hurt you, femmes. I just wanna talk." "Talk my ass." I replied, getting a shhh from Iris. "Name's Sideswipe. I need for you to meet my boss. My brother tried to talk to you just a minute ago but that didn't seem to work." "That Sun Striker guy?" "Yeah... But his name is Sunstreaker..." "I knew something was off." I muttered, but Iris seemed to fall into shock. "H-how... why... why aren't you killing us." She finally said, stepping up to my side. "That's what I wanna explain. But you gotta come with us." "No. We don't trust you enough to willingly get inside you and go somewhere we don't even- just no. Sorry. We'll be quiet about you." I replied, smiling in true fear and honesty. He fell silent, leaving us with a dark sense of fear. The alley was growing darker as the sun went down, and I doubt anyone could see us talking to this robot/car. Why didn't he just tell us here? There was the honk of a horn from the street, causing Sideswipe to grumble in annoyance. "Fine, stay quiet. We need to go anyways. We'll see you femmes later." And with that he backed up down the other side of the alley and drove away. The two roaring engines faded away quickly, leaving both me and Iris in shock once again. These bots were drive us nuts.

(Iris POV)

I was a bit scatter-brained...no...no that's not the right word. I don't think there's a word that could ever describe what was going through my head right now. "Iris?" Haze's voice broke through my shock but I couldn't just respond yet. "Iris, what do we do?" For once, I didn't know. Usually I would have been able to make a plan, even if it was a short one. But now I was just...bleh.

"I-I ..." "Do you think they'll stop...until we go with them?" I didn't notice but I was following her out of the alley. "You look so confused, Iris" Haze chuckled, taking my arm. "and you're not!?" "I am but... I don't know. I feel like...I always knew there was something else."

The walk to the house was a quiet one.

When they got to the inside, I quickly locked the door. Not that a tiny lock on the door could ever stop giant ass robots but the thought that it was locked comforted me all the same. Haze plopped onto the couch, not turning on the tv as she usually does on a normal "after job" night. Like this would ever be known as the _normal night. _"Think they'll come back tom-" My sentence was cut off as as **very **loud...rather familiar noise passed over our house. The whole house shook and I was almost knocked off my feet. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Haze yelled, instantly jumping off the couch and running to the back door window. Overhead was a rather large plane, similar to red eyes! But...it couldn't be him, we saw him get ripped apart! Then who was that?

All these questions kept swimming around in my head when the plane dropped down into the woods. We expected to hear something, maybe like a crash or the usual sounds of a plane landing but there was nothing. Silence. Everywhere. The animals outside had all stopped moving. The wind, that was blowing gently before, had totally fell. Nothing. Haze went to open the door but I stopped her before she could. "Are you kidding me! No, you are not going out there!" Pulling her arm away from the door. "But we have to see what it is?!" "WE don't have to see anything! We have seen enough crazy shit to know what that was all about! WE are not about get ourselves noticed by another one of those red-eyed things because this time we might not have..the good guys to save us!" I reasoned with her, trying to keep my tone at a low. She huffed but nodded, "So what do we do?" "...I don't know." It seemed I was full of I don't know's today. Haze widened her eyes and began staring at nothing, which was a huge indicator that she was getting a idea.

"No." "WHAT, but you don't even know what I was going to say!" "Probably something stupid." She huffed and crossed her arms. "Just hear me out. Listen...we know what might happen if we don't get this situation over with...I think...we should call him." Raising an eyebrow and looking at her to continue. "Call...that sunstreaker guy." "Who?" "Remember when I was at work and that blond guy with the spiky hair was talking to me?" I nodded, it was when I was trying to get her attention. "Well..." she dug around in her jacket pocket and pulled out a slightly crumpled, very business- like card. "He gave me this." she handed it to me. "Said that he was in an 'Autobot club.' I didn't know what that meant at the time but...I know he's associated with those robots." I gave her the card back after I gave it a quick look the card was very professional, it only had a couple of numbers on the surface. What made it weirder was that it didn't look any number from around here. "Hear me out...if that plane is what I think it was..we should go and give them a call." "...You're joking right?" She only stared at me, complete seriousness in her face. "We're in danger, Iris. We don't know what we have just gotten ourselves into but we're here now and without some type of protection or at least some knowledge of what's going on, it won't be long until those ...things catch us." "...Fine...call him." I sighed, crossing my arms. I can't believe this. I saw it with my own eyes and I can't believe this. We're actually going to invite them here. Robots. Here.

Who knew this could happen to seniors in high school?

Haze took out her phone and started dialing the number, putting it on speaker phone. Ringing only a couple of times, someone picked up on the other line. "Y-ello, Sunstreaker speaking." Haze gave me a look like 'what the hell do i say?' and all I could do is shrug my shoulders. "Umm...hey it's me...Haze." "Oui, GET AWAY FROM THAT!- Oh Heyya there little femme. Reconsidered already?" Haze frown instinctively, switching the phone to the other ear. "N-no. But I- We need your help." "I SAID STOP- What kind of help?" "Red- eye plane kind of help." "Oooo another Con!? I call it. Sorry bout the yelling, co-workers you know? See ya in a minute." He hung up, leaving Haze with a dumb look. "He'll be here in a minute..." She said quietly, tucking her phone back in her pocket. I swallowed the annoyance and fear, and silently walked over to the window to look in to the backyard. Pulling back the curtains, the darkness was starting to settle, causing complete blindness in the backyard. But there was no indication of movement or red eyes. We were safe for now, maybe.

* * *

(edit) Opps I forgot to add an authors note. The person to win the questions was Optimus-Prime's-Warrior

Sadly she didn't reply before I got this out. So there is no shout out for her.

But in other news. The question this week: A very touchy subject but yet... I must do it. (Btw I'm doing only Bayformer questions because most of these characters are based on his.)

_**Who killed Ironhide?**_ Traitorous son of a bitch. -_-

Thanks for reading! Dont forget to review, fav, and follow for updates!


End file.
